


Angry

by SuFeng2017



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 03:16:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11888799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuFeng2017/pseuds/SuFeng2017
Summary: 一切都是因为Henry的那条ins





	Angry

他一下飞机就找了Henry的经纪人。怒意几乎烧红了这个男人的眼睛，连带着长途奔波的下睑青黑，实在是吓人的很。居然还是在那个训练场，好好好，好得很！

男人和女人半真半假的互搏，Henry完全没有在意到推开门的本，倒是Lucy率先转过了视线。“Ben？”Henry动作一僵，然后被死死的攥住了手腕，男人传过来的拉力大到他站立不稳，几乎是趔趄着被拖走。他试着挣脱，却意识到Ben之前原来根本就没跟他动过真力。“你干什么！”走在前面的人刷的转头，一双琥珀色的眼瞳里藏的全是冷意。

Ben看了看仍然愣在原地的女人，勾起一个凶神恶煞的微笑，语气极度温和，他甚至没有压低声音：“你再反抗一下，我就当着她的面上你。”

回酒店的路程极度沉默，连司机都感觉到了异乎寻常的气氛不敢吭声，只有自动播放的蓝调在不合时宜地深情吟唱。

他开门的一瞬间就被男人推进了房，扶着墙壁，重心全都压在左腿。临时裹上的长外套被一把扯下，扣子崩散在地面上，有一粒滚进了卫生间，发出清脆的声音。凶狠的啮咬像是完全失了控制，后颈的皮肉被压在齿间，Ben咬着不松口，直到血腥气蔓延了口腔。

白背心连带着运动短裤一把撕烂，露出仍然覆着薄汗的躯体，先前被掐住的手腕已经开始泛出青紫，男人像野兽一样，舔吻过Henry的每一寸肌肤，或者说，他只是被激出了本能，一点也不温柔的亲吻还不如说是啃咬，停留得久的地方都隐隐渗出了血丝。这男人，已经被气疯了。这次闹的动静这么大，要是被拍到的话……Henry闭上了眼睛，不敢想可能导致的后果。

他被翻过身，摆成趴伏的姿势，最屈辱的，接近兽交的趴伏。腰部被狠狠压下，白嫩的臀部被毫不留情的掌掴，红印几乎是在声音响起的那一刻浮现。Henry咬住了枕头，将堪堪要出口的痛哼硬生生压在喉咙里，他知道，这种时候发出的声音，只会越发刺激男人的施虐欲。腰部被热烫到汗湿的手握紧，然后是从未体验过的剧痛，就算是第一次的时候，老男人也是温柔地扩张，前戏漫长到他都开始不忍。

撕裂感从后穴蔓延到全身，仿佛灵魂都被一并劈开，而身后的男人俯下了身，在耳边轻轻吹气，挺入的动作缓慢，就像是刻意的刑罚。“你喜欢女人，是不是？”外套上的系带不知何时被男人抽了出来，一圈圈绕在疲软的性器上，过程一样缓慢，还在底部扎了个蝴蝶结。而Henry虽然空着双手，却不得不用手臂支撑住身体，以免被男人压进床垫。他不能挣扎，也不想挣扎。

血液的润滑让男人的进出变的顺利，然而撕裂感却没有因为润滑而减少，只是愈演愈烈，痛到年轻人眼角滑下泪滴，在洁白的布料上浸出深色的水渍。而前面的性器却是因为腺体被不断的摩擦，诚实的遵照着生理反应抬了头。

身后的男人眼尖的发现了Henry想要极力掩饰的事实，一开口，便是极尽嘲讽之能事：“哦，这样都能有反应，我该说你什么才好，生下来就是给男人操的吧，还想什么女人啊，你对着她，能起反应吗？”英国人将枕头咬得更紧，下定了决心不出声。说什么喜欢啊，其实就是一时新鲜和占有欲吧，男人在床上说的话不可信，在床下说的话，呵，演艺圈什么时候有过真情实感了。

沉默显然助长了男人心中的怒火，“我问你问题呢！”一字一句都带着从牙缝中挤出的狠厉，“什么都犯过错，什么都受过伤，你信错了谁，说！”男人胯下用力地想要将整个人撞进身下人的体内，“你说啊！”他再也装不了之前的温和语气，声嘶力竭地吼出声。Henry本来意识已经因为过度的疼痛开始放空，听的声音都是忽近忽远，他的灵魂像是分裂成了两半，一半浮在上空冷静思考，一半被束缚在身体里，承受着极度的痛苦。男人是烟嗓，沙哑是常有的事，可是……

“疼……”闷闷的英国腔隔着枕头传来，Ben一愣，什么嫉妒中夹杂着愤怒，什么愤怒中夹杂着悲痛，都被这一个单词打了个烟消云散。简直哭笑不得，心情像过山车一样，只剩了淡淡的失落。但他还是放缓了力道，开始向记忆中的腺体冲撞，技巧性的用头部碾过那一点。快感逐渐勾起真正的情欲，被束缚住的性器涨的深红，不得释放，只能可怜的，一点点的，吐着晶莹的前液。然而后穴却突然绞紧了，连带着大腿根部的肌肉都开始痉挛，一小股温热的水流打在深埋肠道的性器顶端，男人看着羞耻的连后颈都发红的年轻人，俯下身开始亲吻之前留下的咬痕。

高潮简直突如其来，Henry在情欲中勉强找回一点神志，想要向前脱离男人的控制，却发现手臂被压得发麻，动一动就是钻心的疼。抬高的腰被再次压下，微翘的性器正正好好顶在腺体，高潮后的身体敏感的不像话，被束缚住的性器跳动着，精液涌到顶端又再次回流，年轻人张了口，发出甜腻的哭腔：“Daddy，解开，解开……”

蝴蝶结散落，老男人愤恨地咬住了Henry的后颈，肠道被精液烫到，连带着前端的性器也受了刺激，终于弹跳着射出一股股精液。Ben握住Henry的性器，一点点的挤压，直到最后一滴精液滴落在床单上。

“不过是日常的炒作而已，你有必要吗？”Henry趴着没动，生怕牵扯到后穴的撕裂伤。Ben小心翼翼地退出性器，白浊里混了血丝，从年轻人白皙的大腿内侧滑落，被粗暴对待的小口一时不能闭合，艳红的穴口配上白皙的肤色，竟有种别样的美感。

“你文笔太好，我一时当了真。”Ben用薄被草草地擦了下体，看着被弄得一团糟的内裤皱了眉，“在这等着，我去买药。”

“还有衣服。”Ben拿了房卡，要关门的时候听见熟悉的英腔，额头上的青筋跳了两跳。

带了行李箱的英国人自然是不缺衣服的。

Henry一点点的舒展身体，黏腻的精液还留了一部分在肠道里，希望Ben能快点回来，干掉就不好清理了。明明需要担心的事情还很多呢，他这么想着，却还是莫名安心的陷入了睡眠。


End file.
